


Furry

by shinineko1



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinineko1/pseuds/shinineko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris admiring Garrett in the Wounded Coast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vampy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vampy).



He’d felt it their first night more than anything, and had to admit to pulling on it that night as well. He’d gotten lightly scolded for it too, though it amused him that it had been later, and privately, for that.

But he hadn’t been able to see it at all. Now, however, he could. They’d come to The Wounded Coast after some person’s lost doll or something, found some Tal Vashoth, and Garrett had decided since they hadn’t brought any females along, they could take a bath right there.

And he was taking his time slowly pulling off armor and leather, watching the other man frolic in the water instead. His eyes kept being drawn down from his face to his chest, where he had his own version of fur to rival Varric’s. He could see the water clinging to some of it in glistening strands as his eyes slowly trailed downward.

The bath wasn’t really happening. He was splashing around like a child in the shallowest area, kicking the salty water up toward their companions. It called attention to his legs, and he could remember that soft hair against his own legs. It was fascinating, how one man could have so much, and yet, an elf like himself had almost none. 

Perhaps that was what was drawing him forward, still half-clothed, with the vague idea of running his fingers through it, even where the others could see. He just wanted to touch it again….

“Hey Fenris! You might want to take your leggings off,” the human’s voice teased him easily and he blinked rapidly to clear his head. 

“Ah..yes…I… Of course.” Turning away, he broke the spell to strip, then finally join the others in the water. It didn’t diminish his desire, but he’d make up for it later, when they were alone.


End file.
